Life
by Mars-Eclipse
Summary: I'd willingly marry you. If I was female, I'd willingly carry your child. ....Really? Yaoi, Koltira/Thassarian, sequel to Brothers in Death


Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who reviewed and subscribed to my last story! Welcome to the first chapter of Life, the sequel to Brothers in Death.

This story will have less, if any at all, action. It's more of a drama, building bonds and destroying expectations story. Hopefully you'll still like it. .

X

Chapter One

Song: Many the Miles - Sara Bareilles

X

How far do I have to go to get to you?

Many the miles,

But send me the miles, and I'll be happy to follow you, Love

X

X

The rushing of air cheerfully reminded the Blood Elf death knight that he was finally free of Orgrim's Hammer. He stood on the deck of the said airship, looking out at the clouds that hid Icecrown, giving the world a more mystic look.

_Today, I go to Dalaran. Today, I go and finally see Thassarian again_! Koltira grinned, excitement bubbling inside of his chest.

A screeching caw filled the air, and Koltira looked up. Flying towards the ship was a Cenarion Hippogryph, it's beautiful feathers shining in the light. "Hmmm." Koltira was surprised that they'd sent a non-Horde mount, but any mount was a good mount.

It landed beside him, and Koltira swung his leg over it's side, settling himself into the seat for the ride. "Go on." He said to it. "Take me to Dalaran."

With a caw, the creature flew off.

X

Thassarian stretched and grinned at everyone on the Skybreaker, his smile pointing out that, unlike them, he was finally free. Walking up the stairs to the highest point on the airship, Thassarian's eyes gleamed as a beautiful Hippogryph flew down, it's golden pelt shining. It landed in front of him, and Thasarian immediately climbed on.

"Go on. Take me to Dalaran. To Koltira."

The bird let out a slight caw, and Thassarian grinned, gripping it tighter with his knees. _I'll see you soon, Koltira_!

X

As soon as the hippogryph landed, Koltira jumped off of it and looked around for Thassarian. Unable to see him, the elf shrugged. _He must not have arrived yet._

Koltira perched himself on one of the white stone walls, watching as others came and went.

_I do hope he wasn't run off with someone else, or given up on me_. Koltira thought suddenly. _It's been a long time since I saw him. Of course, I doubt he'd do that to me. But, still……_

Closing his eyes briefly, Koltira recalled the last image of Thassarian he had. The human was smiling, like always, standing in front of the portal to Stormwind. He looked normal, Endbringer strapped to his back.

"I wonder if he's changed since then." Koltira murmured aloud. Opening his eyes, A smile appeared across his face as he recognized one of the people standing in front of him.

Thassarian, with he back to his lover, was looking at Dalaran, arms crossed.

_This'll be hilarious_. Koltira smirked, sneaking towards the human. As soon as he was almost close enough to touch, he wrapped his arms around the human's waist, and pressed his lips to the bare neck. The human jumped, letting out s sound of shock.

Koltira chuckled against the human's throat.

"Cormamin lindua ele lle."

Spinning around in the elf's grasp, Thassarian grinned at the short man, and leaned down until their lips where close enough to almost touch. "Nae saian luume', Koltira."

They paused briefly, then gently kissed. Unlike the crushing, rough kiss they had shared before leaving each other, this one was sweet and gentle, nothing more than the gentle movement of lips across lips. Pulling apart, they simply held each other for a brief moment.

"Pardon me, death knights."

They both jumped, and looked to the voice. A woman, draenei to be precise, was standing there. Her face was expressionless as she calmly continued, "Sangha The Undying has giving me the task of showing you to the home she has prepared for you."

"For while were here?" Koltira said in surprise.

"Forever. It is yours, Blood Elf; and yours, human." The draenei answered. "Come."

Exchanging a shocked look, the two followed the woman.

X

"This is your home, enjoy it." the woman said, bowing deeply and walking away.

"She got us a house." Koltira said blankly.

Thassarian nodded.

Koltira walked up and opened the door. He wasn't really surprised that it was perfect. Sangha had grilled them for details about everything they liked and disliked before shooing them into the portals.

Gripping Thasssarian's hand, they entered a room, obviously the living room/parlor. It was gently elegant, with a feel of a country home, intertwining the two lover's tastes. There was a kitchen, bathrooms, dining room, and three bedrooms.

"It's beautiful." Thassarian murmured. "Sangha loves us a bit to much, I think."

"Why three bedrooms?" Koltira answered. Not to mention, one was completely empty and blank.

Thassarian shrugged. "Sangha is Sangha. She always has a reason for whatever she does."

"That little falmarin." Koltira grumbled. At Thassarian raised eyebrow, he explained: "I called her a nymph. Playful little creatures that do the strangest and most random things."

"What I want to know, is why there's a piano in the parlor. Do you play, Koltira?"

At the frantic headshake of 'no', Thassarian grinned. "Lirimaer, you can't lie to me. Do you play?"

"Maybe. Koltira muttered, blushing lightly. Then: "Damn that Agaryulnaer!"

His lover laughed. "No reason to call her a Blood-sucker. She probably thought you'd like it."

Koltira decided to ignore this. Opening the door to what was obviously the main bedroom, Koltira lightly shook his head at the sight of a huge blood red rose and almond blossom bouquet, and focused on the letter sitting on the bed. Waiting to open it until Thassarian was sitting behind him, Koltira couldn't help but grin when he noted that it was written in Elvin. Clearing his throat, Koltira read aloud,

"Dearest Fathers,

Despite what you may be thinking, this is not a joke, a trick, or anything ridiculous like that. This is really your house, keep it, you'll want it sometime. What is my reasoning? Listen, my kings:

Love, especially true, undiluted love, is almost impossible to find in the world, even when not in a war with some crazed frost-human. And while true love brings hope and peace to people's hearts, and brightens the battlefield, every couple needs time to fuel that love in the privacy of their own home.

Don't you dare give me that: 'Oh, Darion will let us stay in our own room at Acherus.' I'll actually slap you this time.

All of this is what I think fits you two perfectly. Don't worry about hurting my feelings, you can change anything. But I swear Koltira, if that piano isn't in the parlor when I visit, I'll slowly tear your heart out. I'm not kidding.

Enjoy, my lords, and stay for as long as you wish. Take advantage of everything. Oh, and Thassarian, I mean everything.

Love, your daughter,

Sangha Menethil."

"What a sweetheart." Koltira murmured, shifting against Thassarian, and smiling as two taut, strong arms wrapped around his waist. "The 'tear your heart out part' not included in that complement."

Strong laughter came from against his back. "I think I'll take her advice."

"Oh?" Koltira hid his smile.

Being tossed onto the elegant bed was his only response.


End file.
